Beautiful
by TragedyBunny
Summary: Rita gets drunk, and guess who gets to try to calm her down. Rita/Raven


Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Vesperia or any of the characters.

Round after round hit the table before them, a myriad of toasts ringing throughout the night from the tavern in Dahngrest, "To Brave Vesperia, to Yuri, to Karol, to Estelle…" It seemed that the whole world was celebrating around them, the Empire, the Guilds, cities at peace for the moment, bravely facing the possibilities of the new world that had been forged around them.

"Yuri! Come dance with me!" Estelle labored to get out of her chair without toppling over and began pulling him away by his sleeve.

"Alright, I'm coming." Taking her hand he smiled, an absolutely smitten look on his features.

"These kids just can't hold their drink I tell ya." Raven groused as Karol sniffed miserably at the cup of milk he'd been served. "But you Judy…" He winked flirtatiously at the Krityan.

With a sweet smile she rose from the table and stretched. "I think it's time I had my beauty sleep."

"Awww, c'mon, you're pretty enough." He sighed as he watched her walk away, leaving just him, Karol, and…a fireball blazed through the air above the tavern owner's head, scorching a wall.

"I'll tell YOU when I've had enough." The young mage roared even as she wobbled on her feet.

"Whoa! Hit the deck!" It took all of a second for Karol to vanish under the table. No matter how brave one became, it all melted away in the face of one very angry Rita.

Frantically his gaze roamed the crowd, looking for back up, only to find Yuri indefinitely occupied with the giggling, tripping, kiss giving Estelle. "Talk about a job no one wants to do." Risking life and limb, he grabbed Rita from behind, wrapping his arms around her, hoping to prevent any further damage.

"Uhhhh, let me go Old Man! I'm warning you."

"I think it's time to get you back to the inn for the night darlin."

Karol took the opportunity to poke his head out from under the table, mostly sure he wasn't about to die. "You can handle this right Raven?" He laughed nervously.

"Yea, I got it, don't worry." Unceremoniously he scooped Rita's legs out from under her, and started for the door, desperately thankful that for the moment she wasn't going to be doing any casting.

"But I was just starting to have fun." She whined before beginning to mumble death threats under her breath, promising him the most slow and painful one she could think of, when she could think clearly again.

After what seemed like miles of huffing and puffing, Rita was finally deposited on the edge on the inn's bed and slumped over almost immediately. Seizing the opportunity to het to safety he dashed for the door, only to be stopped by the sound of her starting to cry. With a groan he returned to her side plopped on the bed and put a hand on the small of her back. "Rita sweetie, what's the matter?"

Pushing herself back to sitting, she stared into the dark of the room, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Stupid boy, I'm not ugly!"

He couldn't recover for a second; Rita Mordio was upset because some boy had called her ugly. That was probably one of the last things he'd ever expected to hear. "Oh…"

Her eyes turned toward him, tears drying and a strange new light in them. "You don't think I'm ugly do you Raven?"

Torn between enraging her and encouraging her, knowing he didn't like where either lead, he blurted out "No, of course not."

She sprung forward, grasping his hands. "And my boobs are nice, aren't they?"

His hands ended up pushed against her breasts, causing him to suddenly stop breathing. "Ummm…yes." Unconsciously, he caressed a thumb over one of her nipples feeling it harden under the material. Her soft moan brought him crashing back to reality and he snatched his hands away fearful he would be incinerated any moment.

With out warning, his lap was suddenly full of Rita, legs wrapped around his hips, bringing them so painfully close together. And when her lips met his he didn't resist, tasting their sweetness and pushing his tongue inside her mouth. Bodies pressed together, her hands gripped him as though she'd never let go, her soft moans encouraging him to go further. As he slide a hand up one slender thigh and felt the motion of her body against his growing erection, his moral compass decided to kick back in as he imagined her reaction in the morning and he may as well have been doused with cold water.

Gently he pushed her back, trying to put distance between them. "We can't do this." He ground out pained because she was so soft and so warm, and he wanted her so badly at the moment.

Hanging her head she immediately began to sniffle. "You don't think I'm pretty. Why?"

Sighing he titled her head back and stared into her eyes. "Rita, I think you're absolutely beautiful." He knew it was the truth, not something to assuage her. It wasn't the moonlight, or the stars in the sky that has made him see it, it was her right now, open and vulnerable, and so real.

"Then why can't we…"

As she tried to kiss him again he gently held her back, not wanting to make her cry anymore tonight. "You'll kill me in the morning." Disentangling himself he placed her back on the bed, covering her in the blanket. She giggled as he stretched out next to her. "Just get some rest."

Thankfully, it didn't take long before she drifted off, and when it was safe, he wrapped an arm around her and smiled. He was exhausted and most likely a dead man when she woke up in the morning anyway, he may as well enjoy what he could, and maybe just maybe, she's still be enamored with him tomorrow. He kissed her cheek and pulled her close. When he finally fell asleep, he dreamed only of Rita.


End file.
